Humari Shadi
by SSluvCid
Summary: This is my first ff full of rajvi, dareya ,and abhirika romance ,and also the love of cid .peep inside to see how rajvi confess their love for each other, vivek and tasha cute larayyi , daya and shreya ,sachine and kajal .and all the other members of C.I.D.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first ff full of rajvi ,dareya and abhirika romance .hope you like it ..**

**In cid bureau :**

sab apne apne kaam jaldi khatam karne ke koshis kar rahe the .

A.C.P: sab jaldi kaam khatam karo sham ko hume tarika ke ghar bhi jana hain ..

(all nods and again start doing there work)

tasha : mujhse to shaam hone ka intezar he nahi horaha hain

kajal: aj aisa lag raha hain ki time hi nahi ja rahi hain ..

purvi: are meri pyari bahenoo jaldi kam khatam karo ,, nahi to tarika ke ghar jane mein deri ho jayegi .

(tasha and kajal nodds and start doing their work )

**after some****,in acp cabin:**

s,p,t,k : sir humare kam khaatam hogaya ab hum jaiye .

acp: haan haan jaldi jao ,wo log tumhare rah dekh rahe honge

(and the girls leave the bureau )

pankaj to rajat: sir yeh girls kitne lucky hain unhe jaldi chotti mile gayi hain aur hum abhi tak kam kar rahe hain .

rajat: pankaj . aur thodi der ki hi to baat hain ..

( pankaj nods and leave )

**5 pm abhi's house:**

abhi :day 5 ban gaye ab hume ready ho lena chahiye .

daya: haan boss

(aur wo ready hone upar kamree main chale jate hain .aur phir kuch der baad wapas niche ate hain .abhijeet blue color ke sherwani phena tha aur daya cream color ka .tabhi sachin ,aur rajat ate hain .phir wo charo tarika ke ghar jate . aur baki ke sare officers bhi tarika ke ghar jate hain.)

**In tarika's residence:**

(sari girls waha poch chuki thi wo log tarika ko sajane me lege the . tarika wears bule + wihite sari ,.purvi wear a red+whitte anarkali , shreya wears violet colour anarkali ,kajal wears yellow+purple anarkali and tasha wear a purple +white anakerli .all the girls were looking stunning ..)

thori der mein baki ke officer pohoch jate hain .aur badme daya ,abhi,rajat. and sachine. a.c.p ,salunkhe ,tarika papa aur baki sab bujurg log hall ke ek kone mein sofa par baith ke bate kar rahe the .aur hall ke dosree side pe kuch gude bichaaya hoye tha wah par ek taraf sare boyes the aur dusri taraf girls bhaitne wale the aur un gede ke bich mein thora jaka tha .kuch der baad sari girls tarika ko siriyon se niche late hain .abhi tarika ko dekh raha tha ,daya shreya ko,,sachine kajal ko ,vivek tasha ko, sab apne duniya mein kho gaye the , baki ke officer both girls aur boys ko dekh rahe the . tarika abhi ke pass wale chair mein bhaiti hain .aur baki ke sare girls gaede mein, boys ke oppisite mein. girls bate kar rahe the ,boys bore ho rehe the .

vivek: sir ye girls to bate karne mein hi busy hogayi .hum to bore ho rahe hain

daya: girls ko bate karne ke sivaye aur kuch ata hain ...

vivek : sir mere pass ek idea hain

sachine: kaise idea..

vivek(stand up and star singing) _**Ouhh Ankhan De Katore Surma Batore**_  
_**Lagde Chhichhore Bade Hi Fi**_  
_**Dil Pe Daraati Saade Chal Jaati**_  
_**Maare Dil Gulati Pucche Why Why**_

_**Ouhh Ankhan De Katore Surma Batore**_  
_**Lagde Chhichhore Bade Hi Fi**_  
_**Dil Pe Daraati Saade Chal Jaati**_  
_**Maare Dil Gulati Pucche Why Why**_

_**Chai Mein Dooba Biscut Ho Gaya**_

_**Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Ho Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Ho Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya **_

tasha stand up to answer him .

tasha: (singing)_**Hat Re Nigode Neem Ke Pakode**_  
_**Picchha Kyon Na Chhode Ghume Dayein Bayein**_  
_**Tujhko Sudharoon Jutti Main Utaroon**_  
_**Sar Pe De Maroon Tere Dhayein Dhayein**_

_**Romeo Bina Permit Ho Gaya**_

_**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Ho Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_

(music)

vivek: _**Baalon Ko Main Set Kitta Gel Mal Ke**_  
_**Chaati Chaudi Dolle Sholle Dand Pel Ke**_  
_**Kudiya Haraya Tune Chaal Chal** **Ke**_  
_**Baaton Waali Baskit Ball Khel Ke**_

tasha:**_Gel Vel Dekh Chhori Patdi Nahin_**  
_**Dolon Se Umar Saari Katdi Nahin**_  
_**Khoob Pehchanoon Tere Dil Mein Hai Kya**_  
_**Fitrat Chhoron Ki Palatdi Nahin**_

_**Gudh Dekha Makhi Jaisa Fit Ho Gaya**_

_**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Ho Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_

vivek: _**Ohh Mein Tu **_  
_**Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi **_

_**Mein Tu **_  
_**Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Ainvayi Ainvayi **_

_**Ohh Mein Tu **_  
_**Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi **_

_**Mein Tu **_  
_**Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Ainvayi Lut Gaya**_

tasha: _**Kyon Meri Galli Mein Aake Wait Karda**_  
_**Harkatein Down Market Karda**_  
_**Dekhoon Jo Hatake Khidki Ka Parda**_  
_**Sitti Vitti Maar Irrirate Karda**_

vivek : _**Chhad Attitude Kabhi Maan Kudiye**_  
_**Blank Cheque De Doon Ya Te Jaan Kudiye**_  
_**Eentey Ka Yeh Dil Kar Naram Zara**_  
_**Dekh Le Yeh Gabru Jawan Kudiye**_  
_**Chhe Fut Se Dedh Fut Ho Gaya**_

_**Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Ho Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_

tasha: _**Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_  
_**Ho Tu Toh Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_

vivek: _**Main To Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi Ainvayi**_  
_**Lut Gaya**_

(sab taliye bajate .phir tarika ke mom engagement ke rasam shuru karne ke liye sabko bulate hain .phir abhi aur tarika ek dusree ko ring pahenate hain. . phir ata hain photo khicne ke bari )

abhi to tarika : tarika ji ap bohot sundar lagrahi hain

tarika (blushe ) thanks abhijeet .

daya to shreya: shreya tum aj bohot sunder lag rahi ho ..

shreya : thanks sir

vivek to tasha: tasha tum to aj bohot sundar lag rahi ho

tasha: kyu vivek main baki ke din sundar nahi lagti ..

vivek: nahi lagti hoon na par aj bohot sundar lag rahi ho

tasha: jhuta (aur wo jaakar kajal aur purvi ke paas baith jati hain) .

**guys to kaisa tha ye chap? should i continue ? or just stop here pls reviews ... **


	2. Chapter 2

GUYS I AM BACK... WITH NEW CHAP...

* * *

sab photo kichne ke baad .. khana khate hain phir kuch der baad A.C.P aur apne ghar jate hain.. phir 11pm baje baki ke officer bhi apne apne ghar jate hain...

**11:30 p.m In purvi's residence:**

purvi sofa par baithti hoyi thi.. uski ek hath mein coffee mug the aur dosre mein T.V remote ... tabhi usse ek phone ata hain..

purvi(thinking): rajat sir ka phone is waqt ...

purvi: ..

rajat: hi..purvi... maine tumhe disturb to nahi kiya ..

purvi: nahi sir ... main to bass T.V dekh rahi thi..

rajat: ohh..tum dekho main tumhe baad mein phone karta hoon.

purvi: nahi sir its ok aap boliye...

rajat: wo main sirf yeh kehna chata tha ki tum bohot sundar lagrahi thi...

purvi:(smiling lightly): thank you sir...app bhi bohot ..

rajat: (cuts her sentence) ab yeh maat bolna ki main bhi bohot sundar lag raha tha...

purvi: (laughing) hahahha..

rajat: ok bye gud night ..

purvi: gud night sir..

**call ends..**

purvi :yeh rajat sir bhi ... mere samajh ke bahar hain..kabhi kabhi to ANGRY YOUNG MAN ke tarha reh te hain.. aur kabhi kabhi itna sweetly behave karte hain...

ar wo sone chali jati hain..

**In rajat residence:**

rajat was smiling seeing purvi photos which was taken in diwali ...

rajat: haye .. ye sari mein kitna sundar lagti hain... ab gud night purvi jii ... have a nice and sweet dreams kal milte hain bureau mein..

aur wo bhi sune chala jata hain...

**Next morning in bureau :****  
**

sab ek ek karke bureau mein ate hain... sab se last mein abhi enter hota hain..

daya: are abhijeet tum kyun aye ho... tumhe to A.C.P sir chutti di hain na..

abijeet: are yaar daya ghar mein baithe baithe bore hojata na main ...

daya: kyun bore hote.. yar acha mukka tha... tarika ke sath movie dekhne chale jate...

abhijeet: nae wo bhi ayi hain na

daya: kya..wo bhi ayi hain... yar tum dono ka kuch nae ho sakta ...

abhijeet: kya matlab hain tumhara...haan..

tabhi bureau ka phone bajta hain...aur ek naya case report hota hain... sab log case solve kare lag jate han.. kuch ghanto baad sab log khooni ko pakarne ek park mein jate hain... khooni pakra jata hain.. sab log gari ke taraf barte hain achanak purvi behosh hojati hain... rajat.. uske muh par paani ke drops deta hain...purvi ko hosh ati hain..

rajat: purvi tum theek to honna..

purvi (weakly ) yes sir main thik hoon..

sab gari main baith te hain..daya purvi ko uski ghar drop karta hain...phir baki sab bureau jate hain..

* * *

hogaya hain rajat ko purvi se pyar...

ab purvi ko kaise ehsas hoga ye baat...

hoga to wohi ..

jo hota hain har love story main..

abhi bohot der hain.

yeh sab hone main:p

now enough of my bakwas... so guys kaise laga yeh chap..i known bohot chota hain...aur baki writters ke tarha acha bhi nae hain..and pls reviews karke ke batayega kaisa tha ye chap ...

LATUNGE HUM KUCH DIN KE BREAK KE BAAD...

KITKAT BREAK BANTA HAIN:p


	3. Chapter 3

**Gys i'm back with new chap...sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes...**

**9:30 pm Rajat's** residence:

rajat(thinking): purvi aj achanak behosh kyun hogeyi ... usse phohne karke puchu... nae nae wo so rahi hogi to... par agar phone karke nae puchunga to mujhe neend khaha ageyi...phone karta hu usse..(he calls her...) aree.. yeh phone kyun nae utha rahi hain.. (after trying 3/4 more times) phone kyun nae utharahi hain.. kahi wo phirse behosh to nae hogeye hain.. (and he rushes toward his car )

**In purvi's residence:**

purvi was enjoying her ice cream ... suddenly the door bell rangs...

purvi: are iss waqt kon aya...

(and she opens the door and finds rajat..)

purvi: are sir app..

rajat: maine tumhe khahi bar phone kiya par tumne uthaya nahi to mujhe laga kahi tum phirse behosh na hogeye ho to isiliye ... main chala aya...

purvi: are phone ...wo to upar mere room mein hain...

rajat: thik hain to ab main chalta hoon ... bye

purvi: are sir ab ap yeha tak aye hain to ander ayiye na..

rajat: ok ..

(both move toward the sofa)

rajat :(ice-cream bowl ke taraf dekhke) purvi tum is waqt ice -cream kha rehi ho..thaand lag jayegi..

purvi: haan par ...ab uske liye to main ice cream khana nahi chor sakti, na...

rajat smiles...

(rajat look towardthe table and find a glass bowl full of chocloates... he smile... )

rajat: par purvi tum behosh kyuu hogayi thi..

purvi: wo sir shayed thora thakawat ke wajase...

rajat: ab thik ho ...

purvi: yeah sir...

rajat: ok to ab mein chalta hoon..

purvi: sir coffee to pike jaiye..

rajat: ok

(then she goes toward the kitchen to make two cups of coffee... after some mins she comes back and give one cup to rajat ... they had some chit-chat... after sometime rajat lefts... purvi closes the door and went to sleep...)

**Next morning In bureau:**

only acp, rajat, purvi and pankaj were present in bureau..a.c.p was in his cabin and other were collecting some information from p.c. just then a girl enter the bureau...

( rajat ,purvi and pankaj move toward the girl...)

purvi to girl: ji kahiye hum apki kya madad kar sakte hain..

girl: A.C.P sir hain..

rajat: ji hain...par app hain kon...

a.c.p to rajat: yeh inspector pooja hain aj se cid join kar rahi hain...

a.c.p to pooja: aur pooja yeh hain senior inspector rajat

(they both shake hand)

a.c.p: yeh hain inspector purvi ..aur yeh inspector pankaj..

(both shake hands with pooja..)

phir a.c.p cabin mein jata hain.. sab kaam karna shuru karte hain... pooja and rajat.. was discussing about a file.. panakaj and purvi was collecting information ...

**After sometimes in canteen:**

purvi enter the canteen and saw rajat and pooja was sitting in a table of two chair... they were laughing... purvi become little sad cause she always sits with rajat...then she move toward a table beside them... rajat didn't notice her ... rajat and pooja was laughing loundly.. this make purvi feel irritated and she leave the canteen...

**outside canteen:**

purvi:(thinking) : pooja ke ate hi rajat sir mujhe bhul gaye... wo toh mere sath canteen ate the... par aj pooja ke sah hi ageya... whatever ... i dont care wo kiske sath aye kiske sath jaye...

* * *

It's done for today..

**A/N:** Guys my exams are coming... so i wont be able to update the the next chap before my exam... hope yo will understand ...

pls do reviews... thanks to all who reviewed my previous chap .. and other silent readers...pls do reviews... ur reviews means a lot for the authors...

**Take care...**


End file.
